User talk:RinkakuKagune
Welcome Hi, welcome to the RinkakuKagune! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Rinkaku page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 20:34, March 18, 2015 (UTC) You need my permission in order to make a Lost Magic- that's why I've deleted your Arc of Matter. I'll restore it once you explain to me what it does. I already know but it's customary. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:22, June 12, 2015 (UTC) That's now how this works. You need to ask me permission for a Slayer or Lost Magic first lol. Tell me what it does (I already know but it's how it works) and I'll restore it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:24, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Arc of Matter, here you go :P Go ahead. Remember to put some limitations in and you'll be fine. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:25, June 12, 2015 (UTC) "Since the old Slayer page was filled with stupid and unneccessary Slayer styles, there is a new rule being implemented in on this moment, on 10/13/11. If a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it. Phoenix Slayer does not count, as they were created before this rule. Thank you." In other words, no more new Slayer types. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:36, June 12, 2015 (UTC) "If a creature of significant strength appears in canon". We haven't seen giants battling, so no, not yet. I'll discuss it with the others later today anyway. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:46, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, wait until you get 50 edits, those are the rules. I'll be up all night so get to work quick and then ask me about Devil Slayer :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:46, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Next time, wait until I give you permission. This is your first warning, don't repeat it again, please. Anyway, go ahead, you can make a blood devil slayer magic, just put your name in brackets after the name. In addition, "zombie" is not an element. Next time you want to make a slayer magic, please specify the element so I know it's something that could work. In addition on Arc of Matter, "This ability can be lethal as Rukia can "replace" a person's vital organs such as the brain with another object." and " starting from molecules and atoms, to planets and other astronomical features." Remove these, please- they're frankly overpowered. (PS Sorry about the late reply, I was asleep, got a notification on my phone for here, saw that, got rid of it, and then went back to sleep) Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:47, June 13, 2015 (UTC)